The Next Generation
by Tragic Aliza
Summary: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are long dead. But Wyatt, Chris, and Phoebe's daughter, Pearl, make up the next generation of Charmed Ones. Can they live up to their legacy? Mostly from Pearl's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, people – last year I tried my hand at a Charmed story, and I got bored, so hopefully this year will be better! I know it's kind of long, but once I get through all the background information, the chapters should be easier to read. Here we go!

* * *

Pearl Halliwell walked through the door of the old manor.

"Wyatt! Chris! Your favorite cousin is home!"

"We're in the kitchen," yelled Chris.

Pearl went to see what her first cousins were doing. Chris was sitting at the table, flipping through the Book of Shadows. Wyatt was standing by the counter, apparently waiting for a potion to finish boiling.

Pearl looked at Chris.

"You know, we really should keep that in the attic. If you keep looking at it down here, Wyatt might spill something on it."

Wyatt laughed.

"Real funny, Pearl. You know, you're more likely to spill something on the Book than either of us. Anyway, it's easier to use it down here because – well, I'm sure Chris has his reasons."

"Because I don't feel like lugging it back and forth between the old dusty attic and the nice clean kitchen – where the potions are made," piped up Chris. "Anyway, how was school?"

"Horrible, as usual," replied Pearl. "I swear, if I could just use a little magic to get some decent grades –"

"No! Personal gain, remember?" shouted Chris.

"Chill out, man – she was just kidding!" said Wyatt sternly. "Sheesh!"

I'm gonna go do homework in my room," said Pearl.

Once she was in her bedroom, Pearl threw her backpack onto the floor and shut the door behind her. This was routine for her – she came home, secretly practiced magic so Chris and Wyatt wouldn't yell at her for not doing homework, and then went downstairs for dinner.

Pearl opened her closet, where she hid a tiny cauldron, some herbs, a few candles, and a mirror. She began mixing herbs in the cauldron, and lit the candles to summon demons – that was her favorite thing to do. She then checked out her make-up in the mirror – she had to look intimidating to those demons, didn't she?

Before she started her summoning, she started daydreaming. This room was my mother's, she thought. This was Phoebe's room.

Phoebe Halliwell had given birth to a beautiful baby girl – Pearl – later in life. By the time Pearl had reached her sixteenth birthday (which happened to be yesterday), Chris and Wyatt were already grown. Wyatt had gotten a job as an investigative detective at the Police Station, and Chris ran the Magic School. Pearl had always felt kind of left out, since she was so young – she was still in high school, just starting her Junior year!

However, she always gained comfort in the fact that she was second-strongest, next to Wyatt. Chris sort of had an inferiority complex, but she didn't care. Wyatt had Paige's telekinesis and Leo's orbing, Chris had Leo's orbing and Phoebe's premonitions (which he had gotten much later than was usual), and Pearl had Piper's freezing and blowing-up powers. The only thing that weakened Pearl was the fact that she couldn't orb – but Wyatt and Chris were always there for her, right?

The previous Charmed Ones – Piper, Phoebe, and Paige – had died the night Pearl was born, so for as long as Pearl could remember, she had been the third Charmed One – she, Wyatt, and Chris had become the next generation of Charmed Ones – which was new, because her cousins were the first male Charmed Ones in the history of magic.

Back to Pearl and the summoning – Pearl liked summoning lesser demons, which she immediately vanquished with a swish of her hands. If she couldn't defeat them, she always had a backup potion beside her.

She decided to summon a Vampire – she never had before, but had heard that the Charmed Ones had beaten them twice – so decided to give it a go.

Of course, Pearl blew up one of the strongest vampires, and the whole clan came after her – that's just her luck.

* * *

Want to hear what's next? You know you do! Please review! 


	2. Next Generation 2

All right, I'm leaving tomorrow for a week-long vacation – so that's how long you'll have to wait for my next update! Here we go…

* * *

"WYATT! HELP – NOW!"

Wyatt orbed into Pearl's room and instantly saw what the problem was.

"Chris! Orbing – now would be good!" he yelled downstairs.

Chris walked through the door calmly.

"What's the matter? Oh, sh –"

A small bat flung itself at Chris's head.

"Why are there vampires? Here? In Pearl's room?" He yelled in between dodges from the bats.

"I – I was just having some fun –" started Pearl, but then a vampire – in human form – flew through the window. Instinctively, Pearl raised her hands to blow him up – but another vampire – also in human form – crashed into her, knocking her hands out of the way.

"No!" the vampire yelled, standing above Pearl. "My darlingsss!"

"Pearl," shouted Wyatt, "blow her up! NOW!"

And she did – and as she did, all of the vampires in the room burst into flame and became little more than piles of ash.

"What the hell was that? Explain!" Chris hollered at his cousin.

"Um – I was just vanquishing demons –"

"What!" he continued to shout – "Women!" and stormed out of the room.

"Pearl, what were you thinking? We thought you were doing homework," said Wyatt quietly, sitting down on Pearl's bed. "Do you need to talk?"

"God, no!" cried Pearl. "All you ever want to do is talk to me about my problems, and all _he_ –" she gestured at the door –"wants to do is ignore me! I never get to do anything magical with you guys, all because I'm younger than you!"

"Sure you do," said Wyatt, "You get to come with us when we need the Power of Three."

"And that's, like, never! I just got so sick and tired of being sick and tired, so for the past month I've been coming up here after school, summoning all these dumb demons, and vanquishing them! And it's not like it's a big deal –"

"Of course it's a big deal! What if Chris and I hadn't been home? You've never dealt with vampires before – you wouldn't have known to kill their Queen, and then where would we be?"

"Well, at least we got rid of them, right? I've only been making your lives easier!"

"No, you haven't!" Wyatt screeched. Pearl had never seen him lose his cool like that before – and she didn't like it.

"Listen," he said, "I'm sorry that you feel like you're not important, because you are. Heck – you're one of the greatest witches of all time! And Chris and I are lucky to be raising you. But we don't want to have to worry about protecting you 24/7. We think that you should be able to be smart about how you use your magic."

"And by 'we,' you mean you, right?" asked Pearl snidely. "I've heard you and Chris talking when you think I'm asleep. I know he wants to bind my powers – now he just might. But I need them! I love my powers, please don't-"

Wyatt put his finger up to Pearl's mouth.

"Don't worry so much," he said, "I won't let him do anything rash. He's just sore 'cause he's the weakest – you know that, don't you?"

Pearl nodded. "I know."

"Good. Now, I'll let you keep your magic stuff," he motioned toward her closet doors, "As long as you promise to let us know when you're going to use them, okay?"

Wyatt got off of the bed, and walked toward the door.

"Wyatt?" called Pearl softly, "I know you two are working on something big, I saw you making potions downstairs. Can I help?"

Wyatt turned from the room.

"Yeah. Just let me deal with Chris, okay?"

And then he closed the door.

* * *

I hoped you liked! I bet you can't wait to see what they're working on, right? Right! Coming soon – a love interest for Pearl…Dum dum dum! 


End file.
